Some transportation services may provide transportation on demand, drawing from a transportation resource pool that includes vehicles of multiple types to meet the needs of those requesting transportation as the needs arise. Including personal mobility vehicles such as bicycles and scooters in a dynamic transportation network may enable transportation requestors to complete portions of a journey more efficiently. However, unlocking a personal mobility vehicle as the start of a journey and/or locking the personal mobility vehicles at the end of the journey may be points of friction that delay trips or increase user frustration.
Many traditional systems for locking personal mobility vehicles may have drawbacks, especially when used in the context of a dynamic transportation network. For example, a traditional cable lock may enable a user to lock a personal mobility vehicle associated with the dynamic transportation network to an additional vehicle, preventing others with legitimate access to the additional vehicle from using the additional vehicle. Some types of traditional locks may be clunky and, when unlocked, interfere with the operation of the personal mobility vehicle. Some types of traditional locks may be unintuitive to users who have not previously operated a lock of that type, adding frustration and delay. Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for additional and improved systems and methods for locks for wheeled vehicles.